Sims Next Top Model (cycle 6)
Sims Next Top Model, cycle 6 is, obviously, the sixth cycle of, you guessed it, Sims Next Top Model! This cycle 10 previous contestants were brought back for a second chance. Mostly fan favorites, but also some personal favorites who were eliminated early, with loads of potential. The prizes for this season are a contract with Vogue Agency, covers and spreads in both Vogue Italia and Harper's Bazaar, aswell as worldwide campaign ads with H&M, L'Oréal and Covergirl Cosmetics. Cast The contestants of this cycle were all from previous cycles, as mentioned above. There was a fan voting before the premiere where the fans got to choose who they wanted to see enter the cycle. The votes were as follows: Episode Summaries 'The Girl Who Loved Girls' The girls did a photoshoot where they had to pose as lesbain lovers in pairs. The pairs were: Krista recieved first call-out for her stunning picture, while Sophie and Suli landed in the bottom two. Suli was eliminated for not doing the best she could with her second chance. After Suli's elimination, the girl to enter the cast was revealed. Elle won with the most votes. *'First call-out:' Krista Mathadose *'Bottom two:' Sophie Beckard & Suli Wong *'Eliminated: '''Suli Wong *'Voted into the cast: Elle Green '''The Girl Who Used The Dresses From The Fortress Shoot In Cycle 4 The girls had a photoshoot out in a blizzard. Raissa recieved first call-out for her effortless picture, while Esther and Lori landed in the bottom two for their bad pictures, and in the end Esther was saved, while Lori had to go. *'First call-out: '''Raissa Khane *'Bottom two:' Esther Oliver & Loretta Dannington *'Eliminated:' Loretta Dannington 'The Girl Who Had Stuff In Her Hair' The girls participated in a photoshoot in which they were selling hair jewelry. A lot of girls who had previously done well took bad photos, and vice verca. In the end, though, Sophie ended up getting best photo, while Krista and Santana landed in the bottom two. In the end Santana was eliminated for her lack of versatility expression wise. *'First call-out:' Sophie Beckard *'Bottom two:' Krista Mathadose & Santana Seldom *'Eliminated:' Santana Seldom 'The Girl Who Went To Some Tiny Unknown Island' The girls went to Sant'Antocio for a swimsuit shoot. Elle impressed, but Raina got best photo due to her great job at the challenge. Darina and Raissa landed in the bottom two because Tyra wondered if either were sustainable enough for the industry. In the end Darina's challenge score saved her, and Raissa had to go home. *'First call-out:' Raina Hein *'Bottom two:' Darina Rose & Raissa Khane *'Eliminated:' Raissa Khane 'The Girl Who Jumped Into The Air (And Unfortunately Survived) The girls got the chance to pose for Converse in a photoshoot where they were obligated to jump. Krista got back on top after a quit visit at the bottom while Darina ended up being the first girl to be in the bottom two multiple time this cycle, and Elle joined her in the bottom two. In the end Elle recieved a second chance while Darina was eliminated for not doing what the client asked for. *'First call-out: '''Krista Mathadose *'Bottom two: 'Darina Rose & Elle Green *'Eliminated: 'Darina Rose 'The Girl Who Became A Walker (And Got Killed By Clementine) The girls posed as zombies, inspired by the game The Walking Dead. Sophie majorly impressed along with Elle and Monique, while Krista and and Raina landed in the bottom two. Raina became the last girl to get sent to the comeback hotel for just overall not doing a good job in the cycle. *'First call-out:' Sophie Beckard *'Bottom two: '''Krista Mathadose & Raina Hein *'Eliminated: Raina Hein Call-out order '''Tyra's call-out order Photoshoots *'Photoshoot 1:' Lesbian Lovers Caught Backstage *'Photoshoot 2:' Couture Blizzard *'Photoshoot 3:' Beauty Shots w/ Hair Jewelry *'Photoshoot 4:' Swimsuits in Sant'Antioco *'Photoshoot 5:' Converse Ads in the Air *'Photoshoot 6:' Zombie Apocouturealypse